Demigod Finale
by Ship Stethan
Summary: The finale of the four part saga. I'd better get some reviews as I wrote the Nico/Percy pairing everyone asked for. Percy x Nico, you've been warned. Rated M for a REASON


Demigod Finale

Summary: Last of my four fic series involving Jason/Leo and Percy/Nico. This contains lemon, be warned.

Nico huffed and levitated into the air, a little trick he'd learned from his dad. Leo's fire attack barely missed him, and then he flew out of the way quick enough to dodge Jason's swing. Nico smirked at his opponents Leo Valdez and Jason Grace, while the demigods in the stands errupted with applause.

"Let me remind you who you're dealing with!" Nico exclaimed with a smirk. "Two or not, I am the Prince of the Dead!"

Nico raised his scythe and then descended, striking the earth hard. The arena began to quake and then a crack appeared across the earth. Jason and Leo rushed forward and jumped as the earth opened beneath them. Leo was on solid ground, but Jason gripped for the edge. Leo grabbed his hand to pull him up, but a fireball hit the ground near him.

"Eyes on me Valdez," Nico said dangerously, tossing another fireball, which Leo rolled to dodge. "You're not the only one who can play with fire."

"Nico enough!" Chiron called from the sidelines. "This is getting too dangerous."

Jason grunted and finally managed to pull himself up. Nico scowled, but tossed his scythe aside.

"Judges?" Chiron asked, turning to three demigods on the panel. "Who won this round based on performance?"

"The winner is, Nico Di Angelo," they said in unison.

Nico smirked and exited the arena with his head held high. Percy ran to him.

"You did good," he said smiling.

"I know," Nico said arrogantly. "I always do. I am the Ghost King after all."

"Well I won't argue with you," Percy smirked. "Especially when I can do this instead."

Percy grabbed Nico's shoulders and their lips met gently. Nico smiled and exhaled into the kiss before pulling away from him.

"You always make me want to melt," Nico whispered breathily.

Percy smirked and grabbed his hand, but he urged him to walk gently. Soon they were strolling casually hand in hand through the camp.

"When are we going to take our relationship further?" Percy wondered aloud.

"You sure you want to do that Percy?" Nico asked with a wicked grin. "I'm not known for my gentleness, if you catch my drift, and I'm certainly not being the woman."

"You 30's guys and your out of date views of gender roles," Percy sighed. "Why do I have to be bottom?"

"Because, I'm obviously the man in this situation," Nico replied with a smirk.

"That so?" Percy whispered, massaging Nico's shoulders gently.

"Mm hm," Nico replied softly, bringing their lips together once more.

Nico let his lips dance against Percy's, but was surprised to find the other boy taking control, sucking and bruising his lips with need. Nico gave in and allowed Percy to forcefully shove his tongue into his mouth. Maybe Percy was right, maybe being the strong, dominant one wasn't always the most pleasurable. He was actually enjoying letting Percy have control. Percy growled and began to kiss and bite down Nico's neck. The son of Hades moaned and allowed Percy to press him back against a nearby cabin exterior. He moaned in wanton abandon as Percy licked and nibbled across his skin from lips, to neck, to shoulders. The son of the sea god pulled away and looked seductively into Nico's smoldering dark orbs.

"Percy," Nico whispered needily.

"Who's in control now?" Percy asked with a grin. "You want me, don't deny it."

Nico shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, I want you," he said irratably.

"Well that's progress," Percy laughed, running his hand down Nico's hardened chest.

Nico drew in a breath when Percy got dangerously close to his hip line.

"Nico let me," Percy whispered into his ear, nipping at it gently. "Let me have you."

Nico groaned and placed his hands against Percy's shoulders to gently shove him away, but he hesitated. Part of him wanted it so badly. His body was on fire, Percy was driving him insane, and he found himself nodding instead. Percy smirked and kissed his lower ear, before moving down his cheek, nipping at his neck, while holding Nico against the wall forcefully. The Italian boy turned to mush under Percy's tactics, moaning wantonly as Percy lifted up his shirt and kissed and licked his chest. Percy stopped and smiled at him, slowly removing his shirt. Nico allowed him to, lifting up his arms to assist in the process. When he saw Percy's eyes on his bare chest and stomach he felt vulnerable. Nico bit his bottom lip and Percy placed his hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"Hey," Percy whispered softly. "Don't be nervous. Let me take you to the moon."

Percy kissed down Nico's chest, slowly getting on his knees as he moved down to the other boy's stomach and then his jeans. He smirked at the semi-errection he saw tenting Nico's pants.

"Well well," Percy laughed. "I think Nico likes this."

Nico literally felt like a rock dropped into his stomach as Percy undid his belt and pulled the leather through the loop. The rock lifted as was replaced with airy desire, as Percy unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper.

"Fuck Percy, please," Nico whispered.

Percy laughed quietly and took Nico's hardened member into his hand. Apparently the other boy liked going commando. Percy placed his lips around the head of Nico's cock and soon his nervousness was forgotten. As his friend slowly began working the length with his saliva filled mouth, Nico panted and threaded his fingers through Percy's black hair.

"Oh gods," Nico exclaimed.

Percy hummed appreciatively and buried himself in Nico's pubic hair.

"Fuck!" Nico moaned loudly. "Percy don't...don't s-stop..."

Percy slowly went back up to the head and then deep throated him again quickly, repeating this over and over until Nico's length was at full girth. He slowly removed himself smirking at his friend's rock hard fully errected cock, just ready to fill him. Nico almost knew what to do and slowly grabbed Percy's hips, gently turning him around, as he panted like a dog in heat.

"Don't think, just do," Percy whispered.

Nico nodded and bent down behind his friend. He gently spread Percy's asscheeks apart and looked at the winking entrance. Nico exhaled lustily and sucked on his pointer finger, making sure to get it wet before easing it into Percy slowly.

"Oh," Percy moaned. "Yes!"

Nico worked him with his finger using an in and out motion, and then added a second finger, making Percy moan again. Nico began repeating the motion faster and twisting his fingers around, while Percy grunted and moaned with wild abandon. Finally Nico removed his fingers and stood up, positioning his rock hard cock at Percy's entrance before beginning to ease in.

"Oh...yes," Percy exhaled as his entrance stretched with Nico's penetration.

Nico clenched his jaw and hissed at the tightness.

"Ah, oh my god..." he moaned, seating himself completely within Percy.

Nico began with a slow thrusting motion that quickly began to hasten. He'd never felt anything like this. He quickened to faster thrusts and Percy moaned and panted beneath him.

"Oh-oh yeah!" Percy moaned, clenching his teeth. "Fuck me!"

Nico grunted and began pounding into his friend with wild abandon. He no longer cared about stupid 30's stereotypes, or even where he was, or what he was doing. This felt like coming home and right now he wanted nothing else. Nico moaned and increased his speed to jackhammering, pounding into Percy with the sound of flesh slapping flesh.

"Oh yeah," Nico grunted, as sweat dripped from his greasy hair. "Oh gods..."

Percy moaned as Nico hit his spot over and over and cupped his balls, enjoying being completely filled. Nico thrust forward a few more times and convulsed, slumping over Percy's back as he exploded his seed up his friend's canal. Percy moaned and slowly pulled off of Nico's cock, jacking his own member.

"I'm gonna cum!" Percy cried out, before exploding onto the ground.

Nico wrapped his arms around him, their sweaty bodies and slick skin rubbing together. Nico kissed the back of Percy's neck.

"That was wonderful," Nico whispered.

Percy turned around to face him and pressed their lips together fiercely. He pulled away and smiled at Nico.

"Glad you were on top after all," he whispered.

Nico smirked and pursed his lips slyly.

"Next time you can do me," he said quietly.

"Really?" Percy asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean it."

Percy nodded and pulled his lover into a hug. The two of them held each other a long time, until long after the sun had descended into the horizon.

End

After that I definitely want reviews. Percy and Nico is a particularly hard pairing for me to write.


End file.
